


Every Prinny Has Its Tale

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Disgaea Headcanon Universe: The First Timeline [8]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his rage over the kiss, Fenrich takes it out on the Prinnies and cancels Prinny Day. They all want to rebel but only a few of them refuse to do so if only because they all have their reasons of not wanting to be moved to another location away from the former Tyrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Prinny Has Its Tale

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 20 is Prinny Day).

To the Prinnies, what had happened to them the day after the chaos in the prison was the most horrible day of their lives. For Fenrich, it was Tuesday (or was it Friday? Right now he wasn't paying attention the calendar). In his rage concerning Artina's kiss to his lord, Fenrich took it out on all the Prinnies. At first he just wanted to sulk but the more he thought about the incident, the more furious he got and it finally ended with the werewolf canceling the day they waited for. Normally Fenrich wouldn't be able to get away with something like this but he and his lord were distracted with their internal issues to care about the Prinnies that served them. Instead they were put to work to fixing the damage Artina caused and they were not happy.

This lead them whispering amongst themselves on how they should rebel against their boss. As of late Valvatorez was not being the benevolent boss that they loved and Fenrich was abusing them because of the lack of sleep, stress, being bullied by the witch hunter he hired and of course Artina getting the first kiss from his lord. At first it came off as stupid but the longer they worked that day, the more they realized that they didn't want to work anymore. They just wanted to rebel and be free to do whatever they wanted.

Nemo was watching everything occur from the sidelines. Given he stayed out of the abuse that Artina gave in that monster form, he didn't feel the rage the other Prinnies did for having to clean up her mess. If it concerned Artina, he would do anything especially since it would be his apology on the sidelines for his younger brother messing everything up in Hades. As a Prinny he wasn't that powerful and with a large group of Prinnies thinking of calling a strike, he was worried that thing would be worse in the long run.

Luckily for him, there were other Prinnies who have been in Hades longer and had every intention of quelling the rebellion. These were the Prinnies that have been pulling the most of the work as of late and checking on their boss and friends to make sure they haven't overworked themselves. Even when they were thrown into the wall and blowing up in the process, they didn't seem to mind it at all…it was almost like these Prinnies worshipped the ground Valvatorez was on and would do all in their power to make sure the other Prinnies would see things their way. Their plan was rather simple as it would distract the penguins enough to where they wouldn't just march in an orderly fashion declaring their independence.

Nemo surveyed the older Prinnies took a stand against the younger Prinnies that wanted to rebel. At first the Prinnies just stared at them but then one of them took the small stage formed by a at least three crates stacked on each other and then creating a stair case with crates behind where the Prinnies couldn't see it. It was the white one Oberon who got their attention with his charming voice.

"My fellow Prinnies, we must stop fighting back against the system that oppresses us dood. We will only be hurt more dood. We ended up in this situation because of our horrible crimes so we must atone dood."

The Prinnies booed as a response but the white Prinny continued in a serious tone.

"I have been here for at least 1600 years. I have yet to atone for my crimes…and I don't intend to. Why should a man be able to atone when he killed his wife, injured both of his sons and destroyed the brain of one of them in the process of a rampage? The angels had to step in for me to be banished here in the first place. That's how bad my sins are and you do not see me complaining."

That was actually…depressing in retrospect…the children of this Prinny.

"…But do you regret it?" Nemo ended up asking.

"Of course I do dood and that's why I'm not atoning."

"And probably why you're not saying dood either." The female Prinny snarked.

"But seriously, with a sin like that, would you want to complain if Lord Valvatorez ever found out dood? He would be appalled."

Oberon wasn't going to be the only one to confess his sins to a bunch of sinners. He went off the stage to drag the gray Prinny up to the stand despite his protests.

"Come on Dedales dood, you must have a good reason here like me."

"Uhh…dood…I'm in the same boat…as you…I think…dood."

The Prinnies glanced at the gray Prinny and gave a cold stare (it wasn't that apparent with them all wearing the same expression though).

"Uh…I had…unconsensual sex with my wife…and then we had a child…but my wife hated my child dood and he kind of killed us dood. I'm here because I'm the reason for their suffering…dood…" The Prinny stared at the Prinnies below them ashamed. "I don't deserve reincarnation after what happened…so we shouldn't be complaining dood."

Oberon didn't seem phased that Dedales confessed that he sexually assaulted his wife and probably would never reincarnate because this sin was beyond what a scumbag would do even if he spent the afterlife regretting the action. Not like Dedales would go into extreme detail on why he made such a big mistake.

"Daniel, you're next dood."

"Why me dood?"

"Because we need a woman up here!"

The Prinny girl ended up shoving the other two Prinnies off the stage and stared at the lower Prinnies.

"My sin? I killed my husband protecting my son unlike the scumbag who got killed because of their child, but after I killed my son, I didn't want that cursed archangel to cause me or my son any trouble…so I took my own life…maybe I shouldn't have done it in front of my son but…"

"That doesn't make you any better!" Dedales suddenly squawked.

"I killed to protect my son! You raped your wife and neglected your son. Do use that holier than vow voice on me!"

The kind gold Prinny was the only one standing next to Nemo and sighed. "Angels really are the most messed up of all the Prinnies out there."

Nemo's eyes widened at this. So these three Prinnies were angels that have committed terrible sins against their family and are paying for it. His destruction of earth really appears minor to the harm they have caused to their sons.

"What about you? Are you an angel or a human?"

Cuu just chuckled as he went on the stage next to confess his sin. "…Maybe its bragging for me to be up here dood…but I had a duty. I can't tell you what that duty is…but I failed when I decided to hide that my brother killed my father. They called me a messiah but if anyone found out then there would be no peace. I took the blame…but I guess my biggest regret was that I had my apprentice kill me to reassure that the secret was kept. I later realized when I went back when Lord Valvatorez wasn't looking that I apparently died in front of my little brother…so there's a lot of misunderstanding between the two…but I guess between me lying and my death being a suicide by this logic…I'm here."

A messiah? This gold Prinny didn't seem like he was here for much except something petty…

"I can't reincarnate no matter how hard I try and I will never complain…" Cuu mumbled. "But it's okay…as long as I know my apprentice and my kid brother will get along in the future, it will be okay."

Cuu was different than the rest of the Prinnies for certain. The way he described the events almost made it seem like he planned everything except the murder of his father. That meant that if his little brother ever died, then he would be thrown straight to the Netherworld for his crimes. What was he doing now though?

"Man, child abuse and neglecting children, what is wrong with you guys?" The shaggy Prinny questioned, as he was the last one up here. "Compared to you doods, I'm kind of here for…I don't know what."

"If you won't say it, I will." Oberon told him. "Silver is here in the Netherworld for falling in love with someone who is already married. He neglected his wife and son and then died in battle. Not too bad if you ask me but he made too many people cry. HOWEVER, Silver you can reincarnate, you choose not to…you already paid everything off."

The other Prinnies started to shout when this was stated. Why would a Prinny stick around if they apparently already worked it off.

"Things aren't good for the people I hurt…" Silver mumbled. "My wife's body has gone missing and I'm hoping there will be a lead soon…and my son well…" He chuckled at the thought. "He has a lot of growing up to do. Canceling Prinny Day because he can't be honest with his feelings…"

Wait a second…was this Prinny…

Apparently Silver trying to talk some sense into the regular Prinnies made everything worse. All they got from his speech was that he chose to stay as a Prinny and take the abuse like a masochist therefore he wasn't complaining at all. These Prinnies had minor crimes in comparison to these older Prinnies and wouldn't stand for the abuse they were getting. In their minds, they were doing all the hard labor and deserved a vacation. They needed rights like everyone else and these older Prinnies were treated better because of their knowledge and dedication despite the abuse. Nemo had to admit that sticking with these Prinnies are dangerous, but they seem to understand what is going on as of late especially Oberon and Cuu…so despite them having horrible relationships with their family in comparison to Nemo who simply wished he could see his brother again no strings attached, he was going to stick with them.

Once the Prinnies started to riot, the older Prinnies got their weapons out. This was an all out war if they couldn't even care when they confessed.

* * *

At the end of the day, there was no huge rebellion that the Prinnies desired more than anything. They were beaten to a pulp by the higher-ranking Prinnies resulting in huge explosions. After the Hades' Party apparently hired a psychopath from another world who claimed to be a God (and had the powers to back it up), Fenrich had to check up on the Prinnies and was angry at how the Prinnies went off and messed things up when he had his back turned.

So that meant that not only was Prinny Day cancelled but they would not have sardines for a couple of months to go with their punishment. They could cry all they want but the older Prinnies would have just told them they told them so.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2423 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. So there you have the five Prinnies: Oberon (the self proclaimed leader), Silver (the shaggy one that can already reincarnate), Dedales (the shy/quiet one), Cuu (the kind one) and Daniel (the only girl of the group that has a rough way of speaking despite her original form being very feminine). Obviously you're not supposed to sympathize with Dedales at all. If you look at history, you can see who the son of Dedales is. In comparison, I'm being too lenient to Oberon simply because there's more to the story than what he said. Oberon likes to ham things up so he's obviously saying stuff like this to get the other Prinnies attention and while what he said is true and how he murdered his wife and made his sons suffer, there is still something huge that he's hiding. Silver in actuality hasn't committed a real crime. Falling in love with someone else is not a crime but attempting to woo someone who is married and you're married just comes off as being an asshole. Daniel is rather sympathetic in comparison minus the whole killing herself in front of her son thing traumatizing him into a cowardly angel. And Cuu's death is very complicated. Also note that these Prinnies are more likely to drop the dood when talking seriously.
> 
> 2\. Fenrich hired Gig during the whole event. It happens off screen when I get to the Heroine 30 Day Challenge.
> 
> If you can guess who the five Prinnies are suppose to be, I praise your observant nature. Since Kid Icarus and Disgaea crossover in all fics concerning these two (and Queen's Blade), the five characters have appeared in my story one way or another so there's no one who hasn't been introduced yet. Some of the parents are parents to OCs and two of them are parents to characters that already exist.


End file.
